


We didn't break anything... Yet

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Hey Avengers, remember that time we messed up things? Actually, me neither [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Fun, Gen, Girls are having fun, He's ANGRY, It's always Vodka's fault, Jarvis (Iron Man Movies) - Freeform, Loki doesn't need a hug this time, Loki's in because why not, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Tony isn't happy, boys on a night out, first person POV, girls night, oh god I'm not good with tags, reader first person POV, shake it off, too much vodka at this table, warning: don't try this at home, wreck the living room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the boys are out for their only fun, the girls "shake it off" in their own way...</p><p>Based on Taylor Swift's "Shake it off" and Loki's included, because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We didn't break anything... Yet

**Author's Note:**

> **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)

Natasha, Pepper, Jane and I were in the living room of the Avengers Tower having a small party, while the boys were out on a "guys night", which meant that they would not come back if not in the morning. Pepper and Jane were drunk a little while me and Nat opened the second bottle of vodka, but not drunk enough to sing along to the song playing in the background, like the other two did.

"It's boooring!" Jane stated.

Then Pepper sat on the couch and made the other one sit too by pulling on her shirt. "We've been having fun by now... Why's it boring now?"

Nat tilted her head aside and took a sip of her vodka. "Surely the guys are having fun..."

I jumped from my spot on the couch and almost lost balance as the effects of the alcohol did their job. "I know! Let's... Let's..!" I thought a little and a mischievous smirk appeared on my lips. "Let's wear the boys' combat gear."

The redhead wasn't really sure about it but then said: "I'm taking Cap's suit."

Pepper and Jane raised their hands in the air claiming the Iron Man suit and Thor's one at the same time.

I had two choices. Clint's suit and Loki's. "Oh, I've always wanted to wear Loki's armor!" Sure, he was going to get mad, but what he doesn't know, can't bother him, right?

Time Skip~

The guys returned earlier from their night out because a certain someone, Loki, almost got caught in a fight with a guy that bumped into him in the night club. They all stepped into the elevator and had to squeeze a little because they were too many.

Clint chuckled. "At least we'll have some fun with the girls if they're not gone sleeping."

Tony pouted. "Yeah, but we were having fun till Reindeer Games decided to get into a fight with that guy."

Loki was about to reply when Thor spoke. "My brother can be a little too harsh when somebody disrespects him."

"You know, brother, I can also speak for myself." Rolling his eyes, he just clasped his hands together behind his back.

Steve sensed that things were about to get bad so he just cleared his throat and changed topic. "Jarvis, are the girls up?"

The voice with an English accent that came out of the speakers was a bit louder that the classic music of the elevator. "Yes, sir. They are on the main floor of the tower having some fun. Would you like me to assist you there?"

Tony laughed. "There's no party till a come in. Let's go show them how to do it."

The music in the living room was blaring so much that none of us heard the bell of the doors to the elevator opening. We were so caught in our dancing and singing that neither of us noticed that the guys were staring at us with their mouths opened.

The four of us girls were singing in sync to Taylor Swift's _Shake it off_ , laughing till our bellies hurt.

I was wearing Loki's armor, Peps wore Tony's, Nat wore Cap's and Jane wore part of Thor's because it was too heavy. Quite a scene to see drunken dressed up ladies but we kept on singing.

_I never miss a beat_  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own) 

_I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm 

_But I keep cruising_  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright." 

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake 

Suddenly the music stopped but the four of us shouted: "I shake it off, I shake it off!"

"What are you four doing?!" Tony's voice startled us.

Clint joined him, in his way. "Yeah, why's none of you wearing MY combat gear?!"

"Shut up, Legolas! That's not the point." Said Stark.

I took off the horned helmet and replied. "Oh, can't we have a little fun too? It's not like we broke something." Loki's eyes were glued to the helmet in my hands with horror, as if I was going to drop it suddenly on the ground, but at the same time it gave him strange chills, since he never saw anyone else touch his things other than himself.

Right after I said that Pepper accidentally activated the propeller on the right hand and destroyed the coffee table with all the glasses and bottles that were on it, small pieces of glass flying around as everybody covered their heads. "Ooops..." She whispered giggling.

"Come on! I just said we didn't break anything. Did you really have to prove otherwise?!" I complained.

"That's enough for tonight."

I guess we pissed off Tony Stark, nothing that Pepper couldn't fix, though it was her fault... And maybe Vodka's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I wrote this when I first heard the song and this scene just popped in my mind (: I'm not sure if someone did this before, but I couldn't resist having the girls wear the boys combat gears ahah
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and very welcomed!
> 
> Also, let me know if there are any mistakes so I can edit it, thanks (:
> 
> I don't own the characters, nor the song and neither the reader, just the silly story behind them. No Avengers were hurt during the writing of this oneshot.


End file.
